Mr Trouble
by NaluxYeya
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was finally starting her dream job at Fairy Tail Elementary School but the sexy principal was sure to get her in trouble. But he wasn't the only one that would bring trouble her way. Will Lucy regret ever stepping foot in Fairy Tail Elementary or will someone make it worth her while?
1. Prologue

**Unfortunately I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **PROLOGUE**

She stood on the concrete steps and looked up at the enormous building as the wind whipped her blonde hair around her face. She smiled at the sign on the red brick building that read Fairy Tail Elementary. She was finally here, she had dreamed about this day for years. Today was her first day back at her old elementary school except she would now be a teacher. Well a substitute teacher for now but that didn't make the excitement in her belly any less.

She took a deep breath and wiped her sweaty hands on her pencil skirt. Still smiling widely she opened the glass doors and stepped inside the school. The lobby was very welcoming and homey with a gorgeous farmhouse feel. There were wooden end tables and chairs with a vintage finish. On the sage green walls there were metal pocket organizers with magazines and a beautiful boxwood wreath. There were another set of glass doors in front of her but these were locked and there was a tough looking security guard sitting behind them.

"May I help you?" the guard asked her through a microphone. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she reached the window. She gulped and thought the guard looked even more intimidating as she got closer. He had a scar over his left eye that looked like a lightning bolt and his dark eyes looked right through her. She got ahold of herself and finally answered him.

"Yes, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm the new substitute." His expression didn't change.

"Come in." She heard the lock on the doors unlock and she hurried to open them. The guard got up from his chair and walked towards her. He towered over her and she was surprised that his bulging biceps didn't rip his black T shirt.

"Welcome, I'm Laxus. I'll show you the way to the office." She nodded and decided against telling him that she knew her way around. She felt bad for the idiot that tried getting into this school.

The school name was printed on the white back wall and underneath was the school's insignia, that looked like a fairy jumping away. She followed Laxus quietly down the short hallway and into the school office. The farmhouse décor was followed throughout the office too. There were two huge wooden desks decorated on top with wire baskets and mason jars filled with flowers. The walls had industrial pipe shelves and a huge vintage clock. Her inspection of the place was interrupted as Laxus introduced her to the women behind the wooden desks.

"Ms. Heartfilia, these are the school secretaries, Levy McGarden and Lisanna Strauss." The short blue haired woman waved at her excitedly, the one he called Levy. While Lisanna, rolled her eyes and returned her eyes to her computer screen. Lucy ignored Lisanna and returned the wave to Levy. She thanked Laxus, she got a grunt as a response and he left.

"We are so excited to have you with us, Ms. Heartfilia. Welcome to Fairy Tail Elementary!" The short woman jumped up from her seat as she said the school name. Lucy was definitely going to get along with her great.

"Thank you, I'm happy to be here and Lucy is just fine." The other woman beamed.

"You are going to absolutely love it here. This will be my third year here and I couldn't imagine working somewhere else. The principals are amazing and so helpful. The teachers are great and just as helpful. Did you get a tour of the school yet?" She could tell that Levy liked working their very much just by the excited glint in her eyes.

"Well actually I use to be a student at this school when I was young. It sure looks different though so a tour wouldn't hurt."

"That's great, I can show you around."

"Natsu! Good morning!" The white haired girl had finally spoken and was looking behind Lucy with a big smile.

Lucy turned around and felt at a loss for words. Two men had entered the office but one in particular caught her attention. The first thing she noticed was his strange salmon colored hair and then his handsome smile. He was wearing a black button up with a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. The shirt did nothing to hide the sculpted body that was surely underneath. His dark green eyes meet Lucy's chocolate eyes and she felt her heart stop for a second. Then she was bumped and the moment was over.

"Natsu, I missed you this weekend." As Lucy regained her balance, she saw Lisanna throw her arms around the man's neck and press her body to his. Her short skin tight dress left nothing to the imagination. Lucy looked down at the hard wood floor as she felt intrusive staring at them.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Lucy finally looked at the other man and thought he was quite handsome too. He had orange hair and was dressed in a black suit.

"Hi, Loke." The orange haired man laughed as Lisanna's attention was back on the other man again.

"Loke, I would like to introduce you to our new substitute, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia." Levy gestured to Lucy with her hand. Loke's eyes met hers and a sly smile appeared on his face. He took Lucy's hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Very nice to meet you, Ms. Heartfilia." He kissed her knuckles softly and she was sure she was blushing. "I'm Loke Lion, the assistant principal of the school. If you need anything at all, it will be my pleasure to help you."

"Loke, lay off her." Loke gave her one last bright smile and let go of her hand. Levy turned stunned Lucy to the new voice. Her eyes meet his again and her breath caught. He took his arm from around Lisanna, which disappointed her, and extended it to Lucy.

"We finally meet, Ms. Heartfilia. Welcome to our school." Lucy put her hand in his and swore she felt a shock go through her. They let go and both looked at their hands weirdly but didn't comment on it. The man just chuckled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Dragneel." Lucy had finally found her voice even though it wasn't as steady as she wanted it to be.

"No need to be so formal, call me Natsu. I can take you on a tour of the school if you haven't done so already." Lisanna pushed in front of Natsu before she could answer.

"Oh, no need Natsu. Levy and I were already welcoming her and about to take her on the tour so don't you worry." Lucy wanted to protest but decided not to since it was only her first day and she didn't want to get on anyone's bad side.

"Oh ok, well Ms. Heartfilia, I leave you in good hands. My office is the left door behind Levy's desk if you need anything."

"Thanks again." He gave her a toothy grin and a wink. She hoped her face wasn't bright red. He slammed his hand on Loke's back, who was still staring at Lucy and steered him to the direction of his office.

"Ok, we can check the introductions to the principals and get started on your tour. You coming, Lisanna?" Levy turned to the skinny girl trying to walk away.

"No, you got it." Levy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Follow me, Lucy." Lucy followed Levy through the whole school. The layout was coming back to her but things had definitely changed. The teachers greeted her and some stuck around to ask her some questions. Levy was great company and they found out they actually had a lot of things in common. Lucy knew she had made the right decision and would love working here.

* * *

Thank you for reading and hope you're enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think, whether good or bad in the reviews. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

For her first couple of weeks, Lucy would be shadowing the fifth grade Language Arts teacher. She was pregnant and would be going on her maternity leave soon. Lucy would be taking her place until she came back. Mrs. Bisca Connell was loved by her students and Lucy was a little worried that her shoes were too big to fill. But Bisca reassured her that she would do great.

"Don't you worry, Lucy, the kids will love you as well. Some of them may think they are grown but they are all just big softies." Bisca rubbed her belly happily.

"I hope you're right. It's a little nerve wracking thinking about teaching a class on my own even though this is by far my favorite subject." She wrung her hands and could feel the anxiety in her belly just thinking about it.

"I felt the same, my first time. I thought I would throw up all over my shoes until my husband, Alzack took my hands and told me that I could do it and that I had faced far worse than teaching writing to some fifth graders." Her brown eyes shone with love. She wished she could share a relationship like that with someone. But then she pictured _his_ face in her mind and thought she was best alone.

"Oh my, look at the time. We better hurry and take our lunch break now. I'm really sorry I can't stay with you today it's my weekly lunch date with Alzack." Levy showed up at the classroom door.

"Don't worry, Bisca, she can have lunch with me."

"Oh, good, I didn't want her to eat on her own." Bisca turns to me. "We can meet back here in half an hour."

"Ok." I follow her out the classroom and we separate in the hallway. Levy walks with me to the faculty room.

"So how is your first day going so far?"

"It's actually going better than I ever imagined, I'm really going to love this place." Lucy was already in love with the school.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Levy gave her a big smile as they entered the faculty room. It was pretty loud in there. The two long wooden tables in the middle of the room were filled with employees of the school. Some people had plates in their hands and were grabbing food that was spread out on a counter.

"Natsu and Loke bought food for all the staff so feel free to help yourself." Before Lucy could answer a menacing looking man with piercings on his face and long jet black hair rested his arm on Levy's head.

"Hey, shrimp!" Levy's face was bright red.

"Stop calling me that, Gajeel." She pushed his arm of her head and lead Lucy to the food and away from Gajeel.

"Who was that? And why did he call you shrimp?"

"Ugh, that's just Gajeel Redfox, our gym teacher. He thinks it's hilarious to make fun of my height." Her cheeks were still red as she talked to her about him. Lucy grabbed a plate and took some salad and chicken from the counter.

"Oh?" Lucy didn't know what else to say, she looked uncomfortable telling her about him.

"I have a secret and quiet place where we can have our lunch, you interested?" She nodded and followed Levy out the faculty room.

Levy lead her into the library and up a metal staircase to a small loft. There were some tables, chairs and a love seat. Along the wall there were huge windows looking out to the school garden.

"I often come here to read and have some quiet time. You are welcome to come and join me whenever you would like." They sat down on one of the tables and started eating.

"Thank you, Levy. I think it will become one of my favorite places in the school." Levy nodded and took a bite of her mac and cheese.

"Can I ask you something? About Lisanna?" She tried to seem nonchalant.

"Sure."

"Does she not like me or something?" Lucy shrugged as she didn't care but she did, she wasn't use to that treatment.

"Noticed that, didn't you? Well, she just sees any pretty female as an enemy." Lucy shot up one eyebrow in question. "She's been after Natsu for years and she doesn't want anyone getting in the way of that. But you know once she stops seeing you as a threat she is quite nice." Levy kept eating contently. Lucy's mind was asking another question however, Is Natsu interested in Lisanna?

Lucy shook her head. Why was she thinking about such a stupid question? What did she care who the principal liked? Sure, he was hot but she wasn't looking for anything. Especially when he already had other women after him, she had learned her lesson the hard way no need for repeats.

The women talked about books for the rest of lunchtime and were almost late back to their jobs. The rest of the day went by smoothly and Lucy was surprised that it had ended so quickly. She collected her bag and said bye to Bisca. As she walked out the door she ran into something solid. Hands grabbed her biceps and she was pulled away from the sculpted wall.

"Are you ok?" She looked up to his dark green eyes and nodded not trusting her voice.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to speak to you before you left for the day." He smiled at her and she felt herself melting in his arms. She suddenly realized how stupid she must look and straighten up. She got out of his hold and cleared her throat.

"What can I help you with, sir?" He gave her a confused look.

"Sir? Just Natsu, please. I wanted to ask you how your day went and if you had any questions." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked a little uncomfortable.

"It went well, sir… um Natsu." She looked down at her shoes, feeling weird saying his first name.

He cleared his throat. "That's good to hear and I'm hopeful my staff was welcoming?"

"Yes, they were, very much so." She got the courage to look up at him again and smiled.

"Natsu, there you are. I was looking all over for you." Lucy inwardly groaned and then chastised herself. Why was she annoyed by Lisanna? She had just met her and it wasn't right of her to judge her.

"Oh hey, Lisanna." Natsu turned around to face Lisanna. Lisanna looked behind him, at Lucy and her eyes narrowed. She looked up at Natsu and threw him a delighted smile.

"You said we would go on our date today?" Her eyes briefly locked on Lucy's and then back to Natsu.

"Umm… Well it's not exactly a date…"

"Oh, nonsense, come on we are going to be late." She took his arm and pulled him away from Lucy. He looked back at Lucy one last time and winked. Thankfully, he turned around quickly because she knew she was definitely red in the cheeks.

"Don't worry about her, she's just a silly little girl." Lucy jumped in surprise to the new voice behind her. When had that person gotten there? Lucy hadn't heard a thing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Erza Scarlet, the school nurse." The beautiful red head held out her hand for Lucy to shake and she did.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the new building substitute." She let go of Erza's hand.

"Yes, I've heard all about you." Erza crossed her arms in front of her chest and she looked a bit scary.

"All about me?"

"Yes, news travel fast around here. Plus, Bisca and I are close friends and she said you're a natural and you are doing a great job in her class." Erza smiled warmly then and Lucy felt less tense.

"That's nice to hear. It's all thanks to her though, she's an amazing teacher.

"She is." Erza agreed. "But if she says you're great then I take her word for it." Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy waved at Erza and found her way downstairs. She said good night to Laxus, who grunted a response back.

She felt like she was walking on clouds as she walked back home. The sun was high in the sky, birds were chirping and she had just had the best day ever. She hummed and practically skipped down the sidewalk. She made her final turn up her street and into her town home. But when she reached her steps she froze.

Her blood was running icy cold. She looked around the neighborhood, not seeing anyone suspicious. She looked down again to the vase filled with blue roses. He had found her, again…

* * *

Decided to post chapter one also so enjoy... Thanks for the follows and the review lol

See you soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lucy tossed and turned all night. Every little sound had her in high alert. After finding the blue roses on her doorstep, she had opened her door hurriedly and gotten inside. She turned on her security alarm and checked all the rooms holding the baseball bat she kept next to the entrance. Her breathing had started coming faster and her hands were shaking. Thankfully, she had been all alone in her home.

She wondered how he had found her? She had been so careful. After her last run in with him in Crocus she had changed her name to attend a college in the town of Hargeon. She had gotten her teaching degree and decided to move to Magnolia, her favorite town as a child. But after two years without anything from him she had thought she would be safe.

 _Two years ago…_

 _It was a rainy day and Lucy was walking hurriedly through the streets of Crocus with her umbrella. She was thinking about the list of things that awaited her when she made it back to her apartment. The town square was crowded like always despite the weather. As she made her way through the crowd she heard her name._

 _"Lucy." Registering the voice, her skin started to crawl._

 _She turned around and saw him, about twenty feet from her. He wore his signature sinister smile on his face. His black eyes shined with malice and in his hand a blue rose. Lucy ran as fast as she could, dropping her umbrella in the process. She ran until her lungs burned and her clothes were completely soaked through. She left all her belongings behind without looking back._

She had been naïve to think he had stopped looking for her. To think he had finally moved on and would leave her alone. She felt so stupid and scared to death at that moment. What should she do tomorrow? Run away again or go to work like nothing happened? She was finally doing what she dreamed of and she didn't want him to ruin that for her too.

The sun came up and Lucy had hardly slept. She was sure she looked like hell but that was what make up was for. She threw off her covers and decided to get ready for work. He wouldn't try anything at the school, too many witnesses. At least she hoped. She just had to be hyper vigilant on her five-minute walk to and from school.

She put on a royal blue flowy dress with silver pumps. Her blonde hair came down her back in waves and her make up was simple but covered the black under eyes. She took a deep breath and promised herself that she wouldn't let him ruin this for her. Maybe it wasn't even him, maybe the delivery man left the flowers at the wrong address. She knew it was careless to think that way but it was her way of coping.

Her walk to school today was not carefree and happy like yesterday's had been. She scanned her surroundings and walked quickly down the sidewalks. There was no smile found on her face as she walked up the steps of the school. Once inside, she shut her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok?" Her heart jumped out her chest and her eyes opened wide. When she realized it was just Laxus she put a hand to her chest to calm her beating heart.

"I'm fine." She flashed him what she thought was a genuine smile but his eyes narrowed like he didn't believe her. Fortunately, he didn't say anything else as he let her in. She dropped the smile as soon as she was out of his eyesight and tried to calm herself. Unluckily for her, Mr. Dragneel was coming her way.

"Good morning, Ms. Heartfilia." When their eyes met his happy face fell. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah." She gave him a small smile. "Everything's ok, sir. How are you?" He looked confused and started scratching the back of his neck.

"I would be better if you called me Natsu." Oh, yeah she kept forgetting. "But are you sure you're ok? We can talk in my office."

"Yes, I'm fine and there's no need really. I'll see you later." She walked around him and their knuckles brushed lightly causing another shock up her arm. Lucy frowned at her hand, wondering what that was all about.

"Hey!" Loke was coming towards her with a bright smile.

"Hey." She responded.

When he got close enough he took the hand she had just brushed against Natsu's, to his lips. No shock this time but she knew she was blushing. She was not use to this kind of attention.

"I have to say that you look absolutely gorgeous, Ms. Heartfilia. Would you like to join me for lunch today?" His eyes were hopeful.

"Sorry, Loke but she's having lunch with me." Lucy turned around to see Erza with a frown and her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am." Loke saluted at Erza and smiled at Lucy as he walked away. Erza mumbled something that sounded like playboy before she turned to Lucy.

"So, I guess we are having lunch together?"

"Trust me, I'm doing you a favor. How about we meet at the loft in the library?"

"Sure." Lucy wasn't dumb enough to say no to her.

"See you then." Then just as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared.

The morning moved along quickly as she helped Mrs. Connell with her classes. It was lunchtime but she knew she couldn't eat. The constant anxiety gave her an upset stomach. She grabbed crackers she had in her purse and her water bottle before heading to the loft.

She could hear quiet feminine voices as she went up the stairs. When she reached the loft she saw two other women with Levy and Erza.

"Lucy, I would like to introduce you to Juvia Lockser, our swim coach and Mirajane Strauss, our school counselor." Levy pointed to each woman as she introduced them. Lucy waved at the women.

"Hi, nice to meet you." The white haired woman called Mirajane rushed up to Lucy and crushed her into a hug.

"We are so glad to have you here with us and you can call me Mira."

"Okay." Lucy replied weakly as she was still being crushed.

"Oh, sorry, I'm a hugger." Mira giggled and stepped back. The woman with the blue wavy hair just waved backed and Lucy was appreciative. She didn't know if she could handle another hug.

"So, I heard Loke has his eyes on you." Mira wiggled her eyebrows and looked at Lucy expectantly. Lucy didn't know how to answer her. She never really had girlfriends as she grew up. Her friends had been the servants had her dad's mansion.

"Uh, I wouldn't say that."

"Oh, come on it's just us girls here and what is said here, stays here." Mira grinned widely.

"Mira, leave her alone. Loke wouldn't be any good for her anyways." Mira backed off as Erza chastised her but her smile never fell.

"Come sit next to me, Lucy." Lucy sat next to Levy and across from Juvia, who seemed to be checking her phone every few seconds.

"Don't mind her, she gets like this when she's away from Gray for too long."

"Who's Gray?"

"He's Juvia's love! Are you a love rival?" Juvia narrowed her eyes at her. Lucy was not expecting that and she held her arms up in surrender.

"Not at all." Juvia gave her small smile and looked down to check her phone again. Levy and Lucy look at each other and shook their heads.

"So, Erza have you asked out Jellal yet?" Erza had been taking a swig of her bottle and almost spilled it all over her self when Mira asked the question.

"I don't think that's anyone's business." Her cheeks were red but she still had a frown on her face. Mira giggled and turned to Lucy again.

"So Lucy how did you end up here in our school?"

"Well, I came here for a year for fourth grade and I just fell in love with this school. I went to a lot of schools over the years but none were quite like this one. Mr. Dreyar was the principal then, is he still around?"

"You mean, Makarov? Yes, he's now the superintendent."

"That's great, I would love to see him again. Well, I went to Crocus University and then Hargeon college to finish my teaching degree. Then without a second thought I just knew I had to come back to this school to teach. I got in touch with Mr. Dragneel and he was very helpful in getting me here." Lucy could tell that had peaked Mirajane's interest.

"Natsu, huh. He's quite cute, isn't he?" It was Lucy's turn to turn red and choke on the cracker she had just put in her mouth. Wasn't she a Strauss and related to Lisanna?

"Huh… ah… umm" Lucy was babbling and it made things more embarrassing.

"I think that was answer enough." Mira laughed. Levy puts her arm around blushing Lucy and whispers in her ear.

"We all deal with Mira's intrusive questions at one point. She's always trying to play matchmaker."

Thankfully, for the rest of lunch, Mira found other things to talk about and Lucy was actually enjoying herself. The girls chatted as they made their way out the library and into the hallway. At that moment Natsu was walking by with his lunch.

"Hello, ladies." He looked so hot in a salmon colored button up that matched his hair, his scarf and gray dress pants. This morning she had been so freaked out that she didn't get to appreciate the view. Oh my Mavis! What was she thinking?

The ladies said hello back and as he was leaving he winked at Lucy. Her mouth must have been opened wide because Mira closed it for her and giggled.

"That was definitely answer enough!" Lucy could hear her laughter as she made her way down the hallway.

That man was trouble! Lucy could hardly keep it together when he was around. She had no clue why, she had been around plenty of attractive men before. Maybe being alone for so long was catching up to her. All she knew was that a man that fine wouldn't bring anything good.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the follows, favorites and reviews!

I know you're all curious to find out who sent her the blue roses but I won't tell you just yet. Bwahahahaha! You're welcome to try and guess though :)

See you soon!


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Hey, Lucy!" Mira called her over from the classroom door. She looks over at Bisca and she gives Lucy a nod of approval. Lucy walks over to Mira and she pulls her away from the door.

The past two days had gone by without incident. No more flowers had been delivered and she hadn't seen _him_ anywhere. Maybe she had been right, maybe it had just been a coincidence. She had fallen into a routine at school, class in the morning, lunch with the girls and class in the afternoon. In such a short time she had grown close to the other women and felt like she had known them forever.

"I totally forgot to tell you!" Mira was trying to whisper but her voice volume was still loud. "I'm having a pool party tomorrow at my house. I wanted to throw a little party for Bisca before she goes into labor and also enjoy the last few days of warmth. Anyways, you better be there!"

"Ok, sounds like fun." It would be a change of pace doing something with her friends rather than being locked up in her house.

"I'll text you the address. Don't say anything to Bisca, she doesn't know." Mira gave her a quick hug and went on her way.

"What did Mira want?" asks Bisca when Lucy walks back inside.

"Oh, nothing. She just wanted to know if I knew anything about Erza and Jellal going on a date." Lucy shrugs and tries to sound convincing.

"Of course, she would." Bisca laughs and shakes her head.

She had officially finished her first week at Fairy Tail Elementary and the weekend had just begun. She felt incredibly happy at this moment. She loved her job, the students and her new friends. There was just a small part of her still feeling doubtful and anxious about the mysterious roses but she pushed it aside as she got ready for Mira's pool party.

She wore jean shorts and a pink tank top over her white island floral two-piece bikini. She put on her white sandals as she heard a honk outside. Grabbing her tote bag, she ran outside to meet Levy. She got inside Levy's white sedan and they drove to Mira's together.

Mira's house was in the outskirts of Magnolia and it took them about 10 minutes to get there. Lucy was pleasantly surprised when she saw the spectacular Spanish style home. There was a circular fountain in the drive way and the landscaping was meticulous. As soon as they park, Mira walks out the iron wrought door and waves at them.

"Hey ladies, I'm glad you could make it. Bisca will be here any second so hurry inside." They grabbed their bags and followed Mira through the gorgeous house and out to her pool area. The decorations were Hawaiian and it looked like everyone from work was here. Erza came over to them and Lucy spotted Juvia near the pool following a man with black hair.

As they said their hellos, Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. There he was, after trying to avoid him all week. Natsu was talking to Loke and Gajeel next to the grill. He had red and black swimming trunks and he was bare chested, showing off his six pack and V line. Lucy was right when she guessed about his sculpted body underneath his clothes.

After she checked out his body thoroughly, she looked up at his face and found him staring back at her with a wide grin. She had been caught and she was so embarrassed. She turned away from him and tuned in to the girls' conversation.

"Alzack just sent the message, let's get ready."

"Ok guys, she's almost here so settle down for the surprise." Mira addressed everyone.

Everyone waited patiently for a couple minutes until Bisca and Alzack walked into the pool area.

"Hon, where are you taking me?" Bisca was wearing a blindfold and a man with black spiky hair was leading her.

"You're about to find out right now." He takes off her blindfold and simultaneously everyone yells 'Surprise!'

"Oh my Mavis! You guys didn't have to do all this for little old me." Bisca eyes well up with tears.

"Oh shush, you deserve this and more." Answers Mirajane.

"Hey." Lucy jumps at the sudden voice in her ear.

"Oh, Natsu. Hi." She doesn't dare look him in the eyes and decides to instead look slightly behind him. Unfortunately, Loke is standing there and takes it like she was staring at him. He raises his cup to her and winks.

"I feel like we haven't seen each other much this week." That's because she was avoiding him like the plague. Every time she saw him she got unwelcome thoughts about him.

"Yeah, I guess we have just missed each other in the halls." Hardrock abs step in her view and she looks up at his face finally, his eyes are full of amusement.

"It feels like you are avoiding me. Do I make you uncomfortable?" She wanted to die right then and there. Why couldn't someone come to her rescue? When she looks over to her friends they are smiling and making eyes at her. They weren't going to be any help.

"Uh, no. Not at all. Quite the opposite." What? What was she saying? "What I mean is that you are nice and I appreciate your help in getting me this job. I would never think of avoiding you."

"I like to be friends with all my staff and just wanted to make sure everything was all right with us." Of course, he wanted to be friends, not like she thought he wanted anything more. Though, for some reason she felt a little disappointed when he said it.

"Yep, everything is just peachy." She gave him a big smile and a thumbs up. She felt like a total dweeb for the thumbs up but she couldn't take it back.

"Ok, good." He laughed and her heart jumped.

"Well I better go say hi to Bisca, bye." She turned away, ignoring her friends and hurried over to Bisca.

"Lucy! I'm so glad you are here. I want to introduce you to Alzack, I talk so much about you that he says he feels like he already knows you." Bisca chuckles and introduces Lucy to her husband.

"It's great to finally meet you, Lucy. Bisca can't stop saying how amazing you are." Lucy laughs and shakes his hand.

"I can say the same about you." Lucy responds. Bisca gives her husband a hug and looks up at him lovingly. He runs his fingers through her green hair and Lucy looks away, giving them some privacy.

"Ok, everybody. Food is on the grill, snacks are on the table and the drinks are being poured so time to party with DJ Sting!" People cheer and the blonde haired science teacher starts the music. They start dancing and jumping in the pool.

"Come on, let's get drinks." Levy suddenly grabs Lucy's hand and takes her over to the bar area.

"Hey darling, how are you?" Loke is leaning on the bar with a drink and his usual smile. He was also bare chested but it didn't make Lucy crazy like someone else did.

"Hi, Loke. I'm doing good and you?" Mira sets two pink drinks in front of her and Levy.

"I'm doing great now that you are here." The girls grab their drinks and Levy rolls her eyes at Loke.

"How many other girls have you said that to already, Loke?" The girls snicker but he doesn't mind.

"None, actually, I was waiting to say it to Lucy." Lucy takes a sip of her drink to disguise her blushing. "Would you like to play beer pong with me, my lady?"

"If Levy joins us then yes." They both turn to look at Levy.

"But I don't have a partner."

"I'll play with you, shrimp." Gajeel puts his arm around Levy and her cheeks turn red.

"Now we are talking! Let's go." Loke grabs Lucy's hand unexpectedly and guides her to the beer pong table.

"I actually never played this before." Lucy had been pretty sheltered when she was younger and then had to keep a low profile after escaping _him._

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

Loke explains the rules, takes her pink drink and then hands over the ball to Lucy for her to toss first. He gets behind her and gets her in a stance. She throws but misses. Levy throws next, making the shot and Lucy having to drink the cup. They go back and forth but lose the game thanks to Lucy's poor aiming skills.

Lucy had to drink five cups and is feeling tipsy but happy. She was finally having fun after the stressful week she had. Loke gives her a sudden hug and invites her into the pool. She giggles and agrees. She takes off her shorts and tank top and sets them on the ground.

"Ohhh mama!" Loke twirls her around to check out her bikini. "Let's jump in."

"You coming, Levy?" Lucy looks back at her friend who's talking and laughing with Gajeel.

"Maybe later, I'm going to hang around here a while longer." Lucy gave Levy a knowing smile and took Loke's offered hand.

He took her to the deep end so they could cannonball together. Feeling someone's eyes on her, Lucy looked up before jumping. Natsu was across from them with a serious look on his face. Lisanna grabbed him from behind breaking their eye contact. Loke pulls Lucy's hand and they jump into the pool together.

They break the surface and laugh like a pair of teenagers. Lucy's gaze wanders to the spot Natsu was but he's not there any longer. Mira comes around the edge with shots and Lucy takes one for each. Mira winks at her and disappears in the crowd. They shoot back the shots and decide to have a swim race. A few races later, Lucy feels the need to pee and gets out the pool.

"Mira, where's the bathroom?" Lucy grabs a towel from her discarded tote bag.

"Down the hallway, the first door to your left." Lucy nods and walks inside the house.

"Lisanna." Lucy walks in to Natsu kissing Lisanna. She averts her gaze and hurries by them.

She closes the door to the bathroom and holds her chest. Why was she feeling so upset right now? He wasn't hers and it's not like she wanted him to be. She shook her head and sat on the toilet. When she was done, she prayed they wouldn't be there but only half her prayer was answered.

"It wasn't what you think." Natsu looked upset.

"You don't owe me any explanation, sir. You're a grown man and entitled to do what you want with your life." She walked away before he could answer.

She walked straight to the bar and asked for two shots. She downed them quickly and left Mira with a shocked face behind. Loke grabbed her around the waist and asked her to dance so they did. After two dances, she knew she was drunk. She was a touchy drunk and she couldn't help to feel on Loke's body. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lucy, you're drunk maybe I should take you home."

"Erza! Hi!" Lucy gave her a hug.

"Aww, come on, Erza. Don't be such a party pooper." Loke whined and tried to pull Lucy back.

"Loke, let go of her right now or I will rip your arm off." Loke despite being drunk, knew better than to challenge Erza. He dropped Lucy's hand and backed off. "Let's go Lucy." She put Lucy's arm around her and took some of her weight.

"But I came with Levy." One look to Levy revealed she was not in any state to drive. You could hear her loud laughter booming from the other side of the yard.

"Gajeel will be taking her home. Now come on, I already grabbed your things."

"Erza, look who's here!" Mira pointed to a blue haired man next to her with a red tattoo on his right eye. The man waved at her shyly.

"Jellal, hi." Erza tensed up. "I am sorry but I'll be taking Lucy home."

"Oh, don't worry, Erza. You can stay here, Natsu can take Lucy home. He's leaving now anyways."

"Uh, no, I don't mind taking her." Erza tried to leave with Lucy but Mira stood in their way.

"Natsu, you don't mind, right?" Mira looked over to Natsu who was saying his goodbyes to the other guests. "Taking Lucy home?"

"No at all, I can take her." He came to Erza and tried to take Lucy's weight from her but she was hesitant. "Erza, I promise she will be just fine. I'll text you as soon as I get her there." She nods and transfers Lucy's arm to his neck.

"Hi there, cutie." Lucy winks at Natsu and he chuckles. "Bye, Mira. Bye, Erza. Sexy Dragon is taking me home." Lucy waved drunkenly and walked with Natsu inside the house.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride, sexy dragon?" She turns pleading eyes to Natsu and he can not refuse. She hops on his back and starts cheering.

"Faster, sexy dragon!" He laughs and runs with her to his black and red suv. He sets her down in the passenger seat and tries to buckle her in. He freezes when she sticks her nose in the crook of his neck. She inhales deeply and starts making a purring sound.

"You're going to be the death of me, Ms. Heartfilia."

* * *

Once I got started I couldn't stop writing so this is a long one. Hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think in the reviews!

Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews! You guys are awesome!

See you soon!


	5. Chapter 4

So before I start this chapter I wanted to answer a few questions and explain some things.

1) I apologize if in the last chapter things didn't flow well together, I will try to do better.

2) Someone asked why Lucy didn't retain her upset feelings toward Natsu after she was drunk. Well I don't know if you guys have watched the Ova episode when the girls get drunk. In that episode we see Lucy gets flirty when she's drunk and that's how I wanted to make her in this story. There's different types of drunks and she happens to be a flirty, touchy drunk.

3) Someone asked if there was any meaning behind the blue roses. The color not so much but definitely the roses have a connection to a Fairy Tail character but I won't say more than that.

Lastly, I wanted to thank you guys for your reviews because they make me a better writer! :)

Now on with the story, enjoy!

* * *

The ride to Lucy's house at been interesting to say the least but they had finally made it. Natsu wraps Lucy in her beach towel and helps her out the vehicle. He had to look through her tote bag to find her keys and get her inside. Once inside, Lucy throws off the towel and leads Natsu to her room.

"Can you make me purr again, pretty please?" Lucy points to her chin so he can scratch it like she had made him do in the car.

"Maybe later. How about you get changed into your pajamas?" She pouts but agrees. "I'll wait for you out in the living room." He shuts her room door and takes out his phone. He quickly texts Erza that she was home safe. He hears a shower turn on and humming.

He laughs and decides to settle down in her couch. Looking around the room, he could tell she loved to read. There were floor to ceiling book shelves packed with books and a cozy fireplace on the far wall of the room. Her home was very inviting and he felt at ease in it just like he did around her.

The shower turns off and two minutes later the door to her room opens. He lets out a groan when he sees her crawling seductively towards him. One strap on her white tank top falling off her shoulder. He hurries over to her, puts the strap in it's place and picks her up from the floor.

"But, sexy dragon, said he would make me purr later and it's already later." Lucy whines and pouts as he redirects her back to her room.

"Let me put you in bed first and then I promise to make you purr." She smiles and lets him put her in bed. Once she is tucked under her covers, he keeps his promise and scratches her chin. She purrs happily, making him laugh for the thousandth time that night.

"Ok, kitty, I have to go." She meows and shuts her eyes. He turns off her light and shuts her room door. He rests his back against her door and takes a deep breath.

He'd only known her for a short week but the more he saw her the more he wanted to be around her. He knew it wasn't a good idea to get involved with someone from his staff but he couldn't help it. There was just something different about her that called out to him.

He decided it was time to head home and to dwell on his thoughts another time. He grabs her keys not wanting to leave her doors unlocked and walks outside. He spots a man with long black hair hanging by the bushes across the street but when he sees Natsu he walks away.

Natsu thought it was rather odd and waits a bit to see if he comes back, but he doesn't. He locks the door and decides to take them with and bring them back to her tomorrow. He couldn't deny the trill in his belly of the thought of seeing her the next day again. With a smile on his face he gets in his car and drives away.

Lucy cursed the light coming from her window, she shielded her eyes against it. Her head was pounding and she groaned in protest. What had she been thinking? She suddenly gasps and sits up right on her bed. Little fragments from last night were coming to her.

She whines, lays back down and put her covers over her head. Oh, no, she couldn't believe all of the things she had said to Natsu last night. How was she suppose to face him again? She groaned when she remembered having him pet her while she purred. Her cheeks were bright red and she wished the floor could just swallow her whole.

She hears her phone's ringtone coming from the floor next to her bed. It made the headache worse so she rushes to get it from her tote bag on the floor.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lucy? How are you feeling?" Levy's voice didn't sound any better than Lucy's.

"Like I have a person jack hammering my head. How about you?" Lucy massaged her temples.

"About the same. We got pretty drunk last night, didn't we?"

"Oh, Levy, we definitely did. I am so embarrassed that I'm thinking of moving away and never coming back here." Lucy lays back down once again and shuts her eyes.

"Why? What happened? All I remember is us playing beer pong with the guys and then I stayed with Gajeel and you left with Loke."

"I did go with Loke and we had fun but what happened afterwards is what has me worried. I kept taking shots after beer pong and started feeling up on Loke. Next thing I know Erza is taking me away but before we could leave Erza gives me to Natsu so he could bring me home. Oh, Levy, the things I did and said." She wanted to cry, she had never done anything like this before.

"What? Tell me, don't leave me hanging now!"

"I called him sexy dragon." Lucy whispered it but knew Levy heard her when she heard her laughter. "Levy not so loud!" Levy settles down but Lucy could still hear some chuckles.

"I made him give me a piggyback ride and I purred at him like a freaking cat!" Levy couldn't hold it in and laughed harder.

"Oh my gosh, Lucy, I'm so sorry but I can't stop laughing." She had another fit of laugher before continuing. "That is the funniest thing I have ever heard and I truly wish I hadn't been drunk myself so I could of enjoyed it."

"Levy, that is so not funny. I can never look Natsu in the eye again."

"Don't be so dramatic, Lu. You know Natsu is so easy going, he wouldn't even bring it up again."

"But I will always remember it for however long I live and I will never see him the same again."

"It might feel awkward at first but you will see that in a few days it will all die down and everything will be back to normal."

"I hope so. Enough about my humiliating night, how did yours go with Gajeel?" Before Levy could tell her about her night, Lucy's other line started ringing. "Levy, let me call you back, someone is calling me on the other line." Levy agreed and Lucy picked up the other line.

"Hello?"

"Good morning." Oh my Mavis, it was Natsu. She wanted to disappear right then and there.

"Uh, how did you get my number?"

"Well, when you took my phone on the ride to your house last night you put your number in it with the contact name 'Your Kitty Cat.' She got a horrified look on her face. Just when she thought her night couldn't have been any more humiliating.

"I am so sorry, sir, for everything."

"I'm back to sir again, no more sexy dragon, I see." So much for Levy saying that he wouldn't bring it up again.

"Uhhhh, I'm really sorry Natsu. Let me die in peace now, please." He laughed at her dramatics.

"I can't let you die in peace just yet. I have your house keys, I didn't want to leave your door unlocked and I also have aspirin for that massive headache I know you're experiencing."

"I don't know if I can face you ever again."

"Come on, Luce, it wasn't that bad." Did he just call her Luce?

"Not for you, maybe. This is not something I do, ever, so pardon me for being a little dramatic." He felt his ego inflate at knowing she hadn't acted like that with other men.

"I promise I won't bring it up. I'll give you your keys, you can take the aspirin and I'll even bring you some breakfast."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, you've already done more than enough for me."

"I don't mind." Truthfully, he really didn't.

"Ok." He smiled and she inwardly groaned.

"I'll be there in 30."

She begrudgingly gets up from her bed and into her en suite bathroom. She takes a bath and combs her hair. She throws on jean capris and a white T-shirt. At exactly thirty minutes her doorbell rings.

She opens the door to Natsu's smiling face. He made T-shirts and jeans look like the sexiest outfit ever. It totally made sense why her drunk self, called him sexy dragon.

"I come in peace." He hands her a brown paper bag and her keys as he walks through the door.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how much longer I can take this headache." She shuts the door and walks to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Would you like some?"

"No, I'm ok." There was an awkward silence as she got her water and took out the pills from the bag. She was thinking of something to say but came up blank. As she finished taking her pills her stomach growled.

Natsu laughed. "It sounds like it's time for breakfast. I brought you pancakes, eggs and sausage. I hope it's something you like." They sit on the stools she had around her kitchen island.

"That sounds perfect." He smiles in triumphant. "Didn't you bring something for yourself?"

"I already ate." She shrugs, takes out her food and digs in. After her second bite she was starting to feel uncomfortable. He was just staring at her without saying anything. She stops eating and stares back.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to seem like a creep, I was just thinking." He looks away and rubs his neck like he usually does when he was uncomfortable. "Lucy, honestly, you don't have to feel bad about yesterday. I didn't mind taking care of you, I actually enjoyed myself. I don't think I've laughed that much in years."

"I usually charge for the entertainment but I'll let your first time be free." She jokes with him and thinks this wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Just as soon as she finishes that thought his phone rings. He had it face up on the island and she saw that it was Lisanna calling.

She remembers the kiss she had seen them sharing and grows upset once again. She looks away from the screen and focuses on her food. He turns off the ringtone but doesn't answer.

"You can use my room if you need some privacy." Her voice sounds a bit bitter.

"Nah, It's just Lisanna."

"It didn't seem like it was just Lisanna last night." Lucy hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Sorry, that was inappropriate. I'm still a little tipsy so don't pay me any mind." Natsu stares at her with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

"I like the Lucy that speaks her mind." She looks down at her food again, refusing to look at him. He put his finger under her chin and makes her look at him. It took all her willpower not to purr.

"Lisanna and I, are not happening. I'm not interested." She subconsciously bits her lip and his gaze follows the movement.

She wanted so much to just lean forward, kiss him and dare him to say the same about her. But alas she was Lucy and she couldn't let herself be involved with any man. Especially not this man that drove her crazy and had her tossing caution to the wind. She clears her throat and leans back on her chair, his finger falling away.

"Well, thank you for the food, pills and all you did for me last night but you know what I'm still kind of tired. I think a nap would do me a world of good." He looks a bit disappointed but gets the message loud and clear.

"Of course, I'll just be on my way." She walks with him to the door but he stops right outside.

"If you need anything, Lucy, don't hesitate to call me." He gives her a final smile and leaves.

Lucy shuts the door and leans against it just like he had the night before. She clutches at her pounding heart and curses it for going against her wishes. She could not be having feelings for him, it just wasn't possible. She thought maybe a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea. She cleans up the kitchen and goes into her room.

It takes her a while to finally fall asleep but once she does she regrets it. She has a nightmare about the last time she was with _him._ His nails digging into her arms as he pinned her on his bed. His eyes dark as night and his usual smirk that now caused her chills.

 _"You are mine, Lucy Heartfilia, and no one else will ever have you."_

The dream felt so real she wakes up screaming and hyperventilating. She jumps from the bed and checks every room to assure herself that he wasn't really there. When she realizes she's alone she crashes on the floor and starts to cry. She thought the nightmares were over but it seemed he was back and reminding her that no one could have her, not even Natsu.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Lucy's weekend was spent holed up in her house. After that dream she was feeling paranoid and avoided going out. Natsu had called Sunday morning but she ignored the call. She knew they couldn't happen so she wasn't going to keep extending the inevitable.

It was Monday morning and she was dreading the walk to school and not to mention seeing Natsu again. She opens her house door and looks around cautiously. When she doesn't spot anything suspicious she hurriedly locks her door and starts power walking. Her eyes don't stop scanning the whole walk to school. At the school steps, she takes a moment to mentally prepare herself for the day.

She puts on a fake smile and walks in. She says good morning to Laxus and walks away quickly, knowing he could see right through her. Passing by the office, she doesn't even look that way. As she goes up the stairs to her classroom, she lets out a breath. Thankfully, she had avoided Natsu, for now. She realizes she was relieved too soon, when she sees him waiting for her inside the class.

"Remember, kids, education is the most powerful weapon you can use to change the world." With the quote from Nelson Mandela, Natsu waves to the kids and signs for her to follow. She groans inwardly and hates herself for what she's about to say. Natsu stops in front of the faculty bathroom, where it's quiet, and turns to Lucy.

"I called you yesterday and you never responded. Is everything ok?" He genuinely looked concern.

"I was busy." She shrugs.

"Ok." He stares at her silently for a minute but it feels like forever to Lucy.

"Look, Natsu, I'm sorry for Friday. I was drunk and I said and did all this crazy stuff that I didn't mean. Thank you for that again but honestly, I would like to get back to our old professional relationship. What happened Friday was inappropriate and it won't happen ever again." Lucy felt so terrible saying this and she wished she could take it back but she knew she shouldn't.

"Oh." Natsu's eyes looked hurt for a second but quickly change to indifference. "Yeah, ok, I get it. Sorry to have bother you. Have a good rest of your day, Ms. Heartfilia." He walks past her and it takes all her strength not to stop him.

She walks into the bathroom and takes a few minutes to regain her sanity. She knew Natsu was a good guy and would have been a great friend but she was catching feelings for him and that was dangerous. She couldn't drag him into her mess when she knew _he_ was still out there looking for her.

She reminds herself the reason why things had to be like this and goes back into the classroom. It was crunch time since this was Bisca's last week and Lucy would be taking over. For the rest of the morning, she pushes out thoughts of Natsu and focuses on reading 'Hatchet by Gary Paulsen' with the students.

When lunchtime rolls around, she has thoughts of skipping the loft but then thinks against it. She knew Erza would spend the time looking for her and would be highly upset if she found her just fine and avoiding her. The girls didn't deserve that either, they didn't have any clue of Lucy's past. She grabs her packed lunch and heads to the loft.

"Hey, Lucy!" Mira is waving excitedly at Lucy and she knew she was in for some questioning. Levy gave her an apologetic look and Erza shook her head. Juvia hadn't shown up yet. She might as well get it over with so she sits next to Mirajane.

"Please do tell me how the night went after you left with Natsu?"

"Hi, Mira, how are you?"

"Fine, fine." She answers hurriedly. "Now tell me!"

"He took me home, I went to sleep and he left to his own home. That's it, the end." Lucy took a bite out of her tuna sandwich and looked down at the table.

"Oh, come on, that's a load of crap. I'm not the only one who heard you calling him sexy dragon and who saw you flirting with him." Mira leans in closer and tries to get the scoop.

"Well that's what happened, sorry to disappoint you." Lucy shrugs and focuses back on her lunch.

"Now I know something definitely happened. You're both walking around today like someone kicked your puppies. You don't have to tell me, I will find out eventually." Mira's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Mirajane, just leave her alone. Don't you see she's not up for your silly questions?" Erza gives Mira a disapproving look and then turns to Lucy. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Can we just talk about something else?" They accept that she wasn't going to tell them anything.

"Ok, Levy, how was Gajeel?"

"What do you mean how was he?" Levy's face turns bright red.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean." Mira brings her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Nothing like that happened if that's what you're implying. He took me home and kept an eye on me through the night." Levy grabs her juice cup and starts chugging it.

"What else did he keep on you?" Levy shoots out the juice as she chokes and it gets all over Mira's white long sleeve dress. The women laugh hysterically as Mira yells and tries cleaning her dress with paper napkins.

"What's with all the racket up here?" The women turn to the tanned black-haired man and then start laughing harder. Levy tires to disappear under the table.

"Hey, shrimp, can we talk somewhere quieter?" She quickly gets up from her chair and drags him behind her with a blush still in her cheeks. Lucy wipes the tears from her eyes and feels a bit better. She needed a good laugh. Mirajane excuses herself to change, leaving just Erza and Lucy.

"Lucy," Erza puts her hand on top of Lucy's. "You know you can trust us, right? We would never betray your trust." Lucy sighs slowly.

"I know but I'm not ready to talk just yet." She didn't know if she would ever be.

"I can respect that." For the rest of lunch, they talk about a third grader who threw up on Laxus' shoes and then peed himself when he noticed who the shoes belonged to.

"I wonder what happened to Juvia." Lucy says as they walk out of the library.

"She's probably stalking Gray." Erza shrugs. "Oh, hey Natsu." Lucy looks up at him but his eyes are on Erza.

"Hey, Erza." His smile doesn't reach his eyes like usual. "Ms. Heartfilia." He hardly throws a glance her way. Lucy feels ashamed of being the one to rob of him of his usual happiness and enthusiasm. Erza notices their odd behavior but decides not to comment on it.

"I'll see you later." Lucy waves at Erza and takes the stairs up to the second floor. Unfortunately, at that exact moment Lisanna was walking down the stairs. She stands in Lucy's path, forcing her to stop and look at her.

"So, I heard about Friday night." She had a Regina George vibe about her and a hand on her cocked hip. Lucy was not afraid however and showed her so.

"Yeah, and?" Lucy crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"I hope you know, as everyone else, that Natsu belongs to me and I don't share." Lisanna narrowed her eyes.

"First off, he's not a possession to belong to anyone and secondly, I'm not interested." The second was a lie but that wasn't Lisanna's business. Lucy pushes past her, ignoring her protests and heads to her classroom.

"Is everything ok, Lucy? You look like you want to punch something." Bisca asks with concern.

"Or someone." Lucy says quietly. "Everything is fine, nothing at all important." Bisca looks at her curiously but doesn't ask as the first afternoon class files in.

The next two days pass along pretty quickly. Natsu and Lucy avoid each other but at least Natsu didn't look as upset. Lisanna on the other hand, kept glaring at Lucy every chance she got. Lucy just ignored her and kept on with her day.

On Thursday, Lucy stays behind after school is over. The students and herself had planned a little party for Bisca since tomorrow would be her last day. When she finished decorating, she was surprised to find an hour had gone by. She smiles at her handiwork and decides it's time to leave.

She grabs her stuff and heads downstairs. When she's about to turn the corner to pass the office she hears lowered voices. She stops in the corner and looks around to see Natsu and Lisanna. Lisanna has her hand on his chest and Natsu seems conflicted with his hand in his hair. Lucy has the overpowering thought of breaking Lisanna's hand and getting it away from Natsu.

"Come on, Natsu, give me one more chance. You know no one makes you feel like I do. We've been together since we were kids, we're meant to be." Natsu bites his bottom lip and she could tell he was thinking.

"I don't know Lisanna, last time we gave it a shot it didn't go so well." Lisanna stands on her tippy toes to reach his eye level.

"Please, give me just one more chance." Before Natsu answers Lisanna presses her lips to his, when he doesn't pull away she deepens the kiss. That's Lucy's cue to get the hell out of there.

She goes back around and decides to leave through the back of the building. She gets angry with herself for being upset about what she saw. Why did she care? Natsu was free to kiss whomever he wanted.

When she gets outside, it's pouring and she had left her umbrella in the classroom. She was not going back for it, she would much rather get soaked. She walks slowly not caring that her work clothes were getting ruined. Half way to her house, someone honks at her. They pull up next to her and put their window down.

"Get in." She almost rolls her eyes at him.

"I'm good, thanks." She walks a few steps but Natsu follows slowly beside her.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're soaked and you're going to catch a cold. If it makes you feel better we don't have to talk." She considers making a run for it but admits it's a childish idea. "I will keep bugging you until you get in." She nods, he pulls a beach towel from the backseat and she sits on it. They both keep their eyes on the road and as promised he doesn't say a word.

"Thank you." They reach her house and she reaches for the door handle.

"Lucy, wait! It really bothers me that we can't be friends. I don't know what I did last Friday that made you uncomfortable but I'm sorry for whatever it was. I just want us to be cordial." She finally looks at him and she feels butterflies in her belly. _"He was just kissing Lisanna! So stop it!"_ She screams in her head.

"Ok, we can be cordial." She gives him a smile and thrusts her hand out to him. He looks down at her hand and then at her face, smiling he thrusts his hand out as well. They shake hands, both feeling a thrill go up their arms but ignoring it.

She finally gets out his car and runs to her door. Unbeknown to both of them, someone was watching from a car across the street. His knuckles going white as he clenched the steering wheel. His teeth grinding together as he thought about making her pay for daring to be with another man.

* * *

It's a shorter chapter and I'm not to crazy about it but it all can't be sunshine and rainbows. Hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless and make sure you tune in for the next chapter!

Thank you guys so much for your support and reviews!

See you soon!


	7. Chapter 6

The next day Lucy wakes up not feeling as much dread as before upon having to see Natsu. It was unfair of her to be upset with him for being with Lisanna when she had blew him off. He deserved to be happy and Lucy knew she couldn't do that for him. She had too much baggage from her previous relationship, more than anyone knew.

She gets up from her bed and starts her morning routine. She decides to focus her time and energy on the little party for Bisca. Even though two weeks wasn't a lot for some, she had grown close to Bisca and looked up to her. She was nervous thinking about not having her around anymore but she knew deep down she was ready.

The walk to school is uneventful but she keeps vigilant. As soon as she's inside she immediately feels safe. The school had become her safe haven. She smiled at realizing this and walks past the office waving at Levy. Natsu is walking out the office with Loke at his side.

"Good morning, Mr. Dragneel and Mr. Lion." Lucy smiles at the two handsome men.

"Ms. Heartfilia." Natsu bows his head a bit and smiles. That smile that she knew could bring hundreds of women to his feet.

"Lucy, just the gal I wanted to see." Loke shoots her a smirk. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." She gives a final wave to Natsu but doesn't miss how his smile falls a little when Loke puts his arm around her waist. He starts guiding her the way to her classroom.

"We haven't really gotten to talk since last Friday and that's a shame. I like being around you, you're a cool girl." She blushes at his compliment.

"Thank you."

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner sometime and we can get to know each other some more." She looked into his hazel eyes and could tell he was a bit nervous asking her. It seemed odd to her since he always looked so confident. He stops her in front of the empty classroom.

"Loke, you seem like a really great guy but unfortunately, I'm not ready to date right now. Honestly, I don't know if I ever will be." His face fell and she hated it. "Hey, look at me." His hazel eyes meet her brown ones. "We can still be friends and hang out, if you would have me." He gives her a small smile.

"Hmm…" He puts a finger to his chin and acts like his thinking. "I don't know if you're cool enough to hang but I'll give you a try." She chuckles and smacks his arm lightly.

"Oh, stop! You know I'm the coolest!"

"Maybe." He shrugs and laughs. "So am I invited to your little party here?"

"Of course! I ordered food from the Puerto Rican restaurant down the street and cupcakes from the bakery across the street. They will be here later to deliver it."

"Spanish food? I'm definitely coming." He rubbed his stomach and they both laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?" Bisca looks at them curiously, her hands on her hips and her belly on full display.

"Nothing!" They both say at the same time.

"Ooookayyyy." She pulls out the room key and unlocks the door. When she turns on the lights she gasps.

"What is all this?" She turns to look at Lucy with hears in her eyes.

"The kids and I wanted to do something special for you. They decided they wanted to write you letters and some even brought you gifts." Lucy pointed to the table against the wall filled with presents and cards. "The pictures I was taking this week were to make this collage." Lucy showed her the poster collage taped to the board, filled with pictures of the students and Bisca.

"When did you guys plan all this?" Bisca looked confused.

"Every time you took a bathroom break." The women start laughing. Bisca pulls Lucy into a hug with tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you so much, Lucy. I couldn't leave my kids in better hands." They feel another pair of arms hugging them. When they look up they see Loke with a smirk on his face.

"Loke!" He laughs and hugs them tighter.

"You're going to squeeze my baby out." His face turns serious and let's go immediately.

"Oh, no we don't want that to happen." Lucy chuckles and shakes her head at the man.

They didn't have much class that day as the kids presented their letters and gifts to Mrs. Connell. Bisca had hardly stopped crying all day. Bisca knew she would be back in two months but she knew she would miss her kids every day.

At lunch, the food and cupcakes were delivered. Staff was welcomed to come and partake. Even Lisanna showed up even though she refused to eat and just glared at Lucy most of the time. Once Natsu made an appearance her whole demeanor changed and Lucy found it really creepy.

"Lucy, this food is amazing! This _pernil_ is to die for." Natsu closed his eyes and groaned as he took another bite. The groan making something hot pool in Lucy's belly. She bit her lip and looked away from the irresistible man that made everything seem sexy.

"I'm glad you like it." Loke comes over in that moment and throws his arm around Lucy.

"You outdid yourself, the food is the best. You're cool enough that you can pick our food when we hang." Lucy laughs nervously hoping Natsu didn't hear him. When she looks over at said man his jaw is clenched.

"So, you guys are "hanging?" Natsu asks. Loke oblivious to the tension answers him.

"Well, not yet but I was hoping we could go to the movies this weekend and see the new Avengers movie. You and Lisanna should come too." Lucy wanted to scream, NO! but knew she had agreed to be friends with Loke.

"I'm down, I've been wanting to see that movie." Loke smiled down at her. "Maybe we can invite Levy, Mirajane, Juvia and Erza also." Lucy didn't want to have to deal with Lisanna all night.

"Invite me where?" Everyone jumped at Erza's sudden appearance.

"To the movies, this weekend." Answered Lucy.

"I don't have any plans, I would love to come." Erza stuffs a piece of strawberry cupcake in her mouth.

"What do you say Natsu? We can get Gajeel, Laxus, Gray and Jellal to join us as well." Erza tensed at the mention of Jellal's name and gulped down the big piece of cake.

"Ok, let's do it." Natsu smiles tightly and walks away towards Lisanna. Lucy is temporarily mesmerized by his swagger. She bites her lip again trying to get a hold on herself. _"Bad Lucy! He's Lisanna's."_

"Yes! I'm super pumped." Loke squeezes her shoulder and then leaves to go tell the guys about their plans.

"You and Loke, seem to be getting closer." Erza takes another bite of her cupcake.

"We're just friends, I don't want to get involved with anyone." Erza just nods.

"We heard about the movies and we are so there." Mirajane walks over to them with Levy and Juvia following.

"As long as Gray-sama is there, Juvia will be there as well." The girls laugh and enjoy the rest of the day.

They all decided on the next day as their movie day. All the guys had agreed to come along as well. Lucy was excited to finally get to see the movie and to spend some time with her friends outside the school. She wore dark jeans, a teal blouse that displayed her back and silver flats. She put her hair up in a loose bun and tendrils of hair framed her face.

She rode to the theatre with Erza and Juvia. When they arrived almost everyone was already there. Loke rushed to Lucy with a big smile, while Jellal and Erza snuck off to a corner and Juvia… Well she didn't know where Juvia had gone.

"Hey! We are just waiting on Laxus and Mirajane."

"Ok." Loke put his arm around her like he always intended to do and walked her towards the others. Lucy spots Juvia clinging to the unhappy dark-haired man, Gray. Levy waves over at her from the concession stand line with Gajeel right behind her. Natsu is leaning on a pillar with Lisanna, no where in sight.

His eyes are dark as they meet hers and he gives her a tight smile. She licks her lips unconsciously as she checks out the rest of him. He has on dark jeans like her, a dark grey shirt that outlines every muscle in his upper body and his usual white scarf. When they reach him his tight smile was now smug.

"Like what you see?" Natsu whispers in her ear. His breath hitting her ear making chills run up and down her body. Luckily, Loke doesn't notice since he's screaming something at Gajeel.

Lucy clears her throat and looks Natsu straight in the eye. "Where's Lisanna?"

"I didn't invite her." He answers with his grin still on his face.

"Why not man?" Natsu begrudgingly looks away from Lucy and towards Loke.

"Just wanted to be with my friends." He shrugs.

"Look at who finally decided to show up." Gajeel shoots a knowing grin to the couple walking in. Mirajane sporting a bright smile and Laxus… well is usual face but was that red in his cheeks.

"Oh, hush, we're just in time." Everyone gathers together and head to their designated screening room. Lucy ends up sitting between Natsu and Loke.

"Lucy, did you want some popcorn or something?"

"Some mini Butterfingers would be nice." She starts pulling out her wallet and he stops her.

"Let me at least get this for you. You bought food for everyone yesterday." Loke rushes off before she can stop him. Natsu chuckles silently and Lucy turns to him irritably.

"What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen Loke that whipped."

"He is not whipped! He's just a good friend." At the word friend, Natsu cocks up an eyebrow.

"You're just friends?"

"Yes, not that it's any of your business." She huffs, turns towards the screen and crosses her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, you're right." She feels a light pull on her hair. "Please, don't be mad at me." She looks into his playful eyes and sexy grin. She can't help but laugh, she could not stay mad at that man even if she wanted to.

"Whatever, just make sure you don't ask me questions during the movie. I really hate that."

"Duly noted." Loke comes back and hands her the Butterfingers just in time as the movie starts. Everyone is entranced with the movie including Lucy forgetting about the sexy men at each side of her. When the last shot is shown and the lights come back on, Lucy sits there in shock. She could not believe the way the movie had ended.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Natsu waves his hand in her face.

"I can not believe they ended it there, that was a load of crap. Now we have to wait a whole year to see what happens." Natsu chuckles and Loke extends a hand to help her up. She takes it and they all head to the bathrooms. Lucy is one of the first ones done and leans on a wall to wait for her friends when a strange man comes up to her.

"Have I died and gone to heaven? Because you must be an angel?" The man with dark red hair takes her hand suddenly and puts a kiss on it. "My name is Dan Straight. What is your name my sweet angel?" A hand grabs Dan's wrist and squeezes it, making his hold on Lucy fall away.

"She's not interested." Lucy can see anger in Natsu's eyes as he drops the man's hand away and basically growls at him. "She's mine." Natsu puts his hand on Lucy's back and guides her away. His thumb is rubbing her bare back making her a little crazy.

"But…" The man holds his arm to his chest as he watches Lucy walk away with Natsu.

Once the chilly air outside hits her, Lucy snaps out of it and pulls away from Natsu. "What was that?" She snaps at him.

"What? I was saving you from that creep." The anger in his eyes was lessened but hadn't totally disappeared.

"You didn't have to go all caveman on him and I could had taken care of him myself." She pouts and keeps walking beside him angrily.

"You're right again, I'm sorry. I did overreact a little."

"A little? I hope you didn't break his hand."

"No promises." He gives her that knee weakening smile and she can't help it but forgive him. "Get in, I'll take you home." Just then she notices that he walked her to his car.

"But Erza…" She really shouldn't be around him so much.

"She was talking with Jellal, just send her a text."

"Ok." She said against her better judgement.

On their ride to her house, they talked about the movie and what they thought would happen in the next one. It actually felt nice and effortless to be around him. She liked it and that was the problem, she liked it a little too much.

When they made it to her house, she felt something was off. The light that lit her drop step was off and she was sure she had turned it on before leaving. She started getting an uneasy feeling when she saw her door slightly ajar.

"Lucy, what's going on?"

"I think someone is inside my house." Natsu looks over at door and gets out from the car.

"Natsu, no!" Lucy opens her door and tries to follow.

"Lucy, stay in the car and lock the doors." She hesitates. "Now!" His serious expression and authoritative voice makes her listen to him. He walks inside and her whole body is shaking, fearing for his life. Tears stream down her face as minutes go by and he doesn't come back.

When he finally does, she lets out a big breath and rushes to him. He holds her head to his chest and rubs her back with his other hand. Inhaling his scent, she calms down enough to ask him what he saw inside.

"It's a mess in there, Lucy. Everything as been damaged, we need to call the police. Do you know who could of done this?" Her eyes look haunted, she knew exactly who had done this.

* * *

Ok, guys, we are coming to that time where we find out who mystery man is so any last guesses? I really want to know who you guys think it is.

Thank you guys again for your favorites and follows.

Shout out to Daisy Shields for her reviews, that push me to update faster.

See you soon!


	8. Chapter 7

The police arrive at Lucy's house and she walks through the house with them and Natsu by her side. Tears stream down her cheeks as she sees her precious books ripped apart. Natsu hadn't been kidding when he said everything had been damaged, it looked like a tornado tore through her house.

The police asked the surrounding neighbors if anyone had seen or heard anything but no one had and her next-door neighbor wasn't home. When Lucy was asked if she knew who could had done this she answered the same as she did to Natsu, no. She didn't know who she could trust, _he_ was a powerful man and had friends in high places.

"Do you have somewhere else you can stay?" The police asked a defeated Lucy standing on the sidewalk with her arms around herself.

"Um, well I can stay at a…" Lucy was interrupted by Natsu.

"Yeah, she can stay with me." Lucy's eyes widen as she turns to him.

"Natsu, thank you but I can stay at a hotel."

"Nonsense, I won't let you stay on your own." She nods her head, appreciating not having to spend the night alone and scared.

"Let's go home and we can come back tomorrow to assess the damages." Natsu puts his arm around her.

"Ok." She thanks the cops and follows Natsu to his car. The car ride to his house is silent. Lucy watches the cars pass by through her window and Natsu tries to find the courage to ask her some questions. Before he decides if he should ask or not, they arrive at his craftsman style home.

"Someone is sitting on your porch." Lucy says with a monotone voice. When Natsu notices who it is, he sighs.

"It's Lisanna." Natsu doesn't miss Lucy's slight cringe. "Don't worry I'll handle her, just wait here." He gets out the car and meets Lisanna on his front lawn.

Lucy can see Lisanna look at her and start yelling at Natsu. Natsu face gets real serious and says something back to her. She stops yelling but the pissed off look is still on her face. They talk for another few minutes before Lisanna starts walking away but not before she glares at Lucy one last time. She gets in her BMW and speeds away. Natsu comes around and opens the door for Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, I didn't want to cause you problems with your girlfriend. I told you I could of stay at a hotel." He stops at the porch and turns to her.

"She's not my girlfriend." He sighs and runs a hand through his messy hair. "Lisanna and I, have been friends since we were kids and she always swore we would get married when we were old enough." He chuckles.

"At first I thought that I would one day make her my wife. We started dating in high school and things were going good. When I went to college and got my own place, she went to live with me. After college, I became a Chemistry teacher and she got the job as a school secretary. Our first year at the school, there had been a Christmas party for the staff and we had been fighting that day like we had everyday for a while. Well, long story short, I found her in the men's bathroom making out with the then janitor, Bickslow." Lucy's eyes widen for the second time that night.

"Oh, that's terrible." She lays her hand on his arm and it jolts him. He meets her eyes but shrugs after a minute.

"We weren't that great together anyways. But now she wants us to get together again and won't stop pushing me. I'm not going to lie, I've been trying to give her a chance." Her hand drops from his arm and it leaves him feeling cold. "But I don't feel anything for her anymore. I've been trying to tell her but she won't take no for an answer." Natsu puts a finger under Lucy's chin and lifts her face so she can meet his eyes.

"Someone new as come into my life and I can't stop thinking about her." She bites her lip and a shiver runs down her spine. "I'm sorry, I have you out here in the cold listening to my problems instead of having you warm inside." He misunderstood her shivering and she was thankful for it. He turns to the door to open it. Lucy lets out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding.

This man drove her crazy but she could not get caught up. Tonight had been enough evidence that she shouldn't be around him but she selfishly needed his comfort. One night wouldn't hurt, right? She hoped not.

The interior of his home was gorgeous with the exposed wood beams in the ceiling, built ins on the walls and a magnificent stone fireplace. There was hardwood flooring in the living room with a beige rug on top and brown furniture. She settled on the couch as he got to work on the fireplace.

She takes this chance to roam her eyes over his broad muscular back and tight bum. When he turns from his crouched position she quickly looks down at her lap, her heart pounding in her chest. He walks towards her and she looks up innocently.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"Some water, please." He smiles and gives her a nod. He walks towards the kitchen and she tries to get her heart beat back to normal. When he comes back with a glass of water she feels a flutter in her belly. He hands it to her and sits next to her. His closeness makes her nervous and she starts gulping the water. He chuckles and she stops.

"What?" She wipes excess water from her mouth with her forearm.

"Nothing." He looks at her closely and she knows he's dying to ask her something."

"I know you want to ask me something so go ahead."

"Lucy, you know who went into your house." He stated. "Who is it?" She puts her glass down on the coffee table and debates if she should tell him. "You can trust me, Lucy." She looks up to his dark green eyes and can see his honesty.

"It's my ex fiancé, Mard Geer." She sighs, he puts his hand on hers and gives her an encouraging smile. "It was more of an arranged marriage than actually being in love. My dad wanted me to marry him so he could expand his business. He always told me how useless I was and that marrying Mard I could finally be of use to him." Lucy could see anger flash in Natsu's eyes.

"When I meet him, I thought he was handsome and charming. I thought that marrying him wouldn't be too bad. So, he started courting me for a couple months and then asked me to marry him. I said yes and that's when everything changed." Lucy stops and looks down at their hands. She feels Natsu's finger lift up her chin.

"Tell me, Luce." His voice is tender.

"He was so possessive, he didn't want me going anywhere without him. His excuse being that he didn't want me being hurt and just wanted to protect me. He was suffocating me so one day I decided to sneak out without him. I went shopping with my friend, Michelle." She squeezes his hand, feeling fear start taking over her. She starts talking again but so low that he has to lean in to hear her.

"When I got home, he was waiting for me. I had never seen him look so angry. He followed me to my room and slammed the door. Once inside, he started beating me. I just laid on the floor in a fetal position until the blows stopped coming. I couldn't move, my whole body hurt." Natsu picks her up, sets her in his lap and puts her face in his chest. She's shaking and tears spill from her eyes.

"Shhh, I got you." He rubs her back and rocks her.

"Do you know what my dad said when he found me?" Natsu looks down at her and shakes his head. "That I should had listened to Mard and I wouldn't have been in that situation." New tears run down her face and he squeezes her to him.

He couldn't believe that a man would dare to put his hand on a woman. He was beyond pissed and if he ever met this Mard guy, he would tear him to pieces. He rocks Lucy as sobs rack her body. After about twenty minutes, her sobs stop. He gently pushes her hair away from her face and looks into her broken chocolate eyes. He kisses her forehead tenderly.

"I'm sorry." He whispers to her.

"It's not your fault." She answers with a rough voice. Without putting her down, he hands her the glass of water. She sips the water and gives him a sad smile.

"Let's just say that wasn't the last time he beat me. The last night I was with him was for a ball he was throwing. Apparently, a guy had been looking at me too much and smiling so it was my fault for dressing too sluty he said. He took me to his room, hit me in places people couldn't see and threatened that I would be his and no one else's. I ran away that night and never went back."

"Why didn't you tell the cops about him?"

"He's a really important guy and he has a lot of people in his pocket. I don't know who I can trust." She says disappointedly.

"You can trust me." Natsu has a fierce look on his face. He stands up with her still in his arms and starts walking up the carpeted stairs.

"I can walk." He shakes his head and walks into a bedroom on his right. He sets her down on the bed and promises to be back with some pajamas for her.

She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. He was the first person she had told about Mard after leaving her dad's house. There was just something about him that made her feel safe and cared for. She knew it was stupid to feel that way after a short time but she couldn't help it.

As promised, he comes back with sweats and a T-shirt.

"I'll leave you to change." He turns to walk out but she calls for him.

"I do trust you but I don't want to get you involve in this."

"I already am, Luce." He turns around again and closes the door behind him. She throws herself back on the bed and sighs. This is the last thing she wanted, she wanted to keep Natsu safe. She knew Mard Geer was bad news and he would do anything to get what he wanted. She changes and is still thinking of a way to convince Natsu not to get involved, when he walks in also in his pajamas.

"It's been a rough night for you, you should get some sleep. You're safe here so you can sleep with no worries." He sits on the bed next to her.

"I know I'm safe with you." Her cheeks redden at her confession. "But look, Natsu, Mard is an evil bastard and I want you far away from him. I don't want you to be hurt because of me."

"I'm not worried about a coward that has to beat on women to feel like a man. I'm not leaving you on your own and nothing you say will change my mind."

"Why are you so stubborn?" He shrugs.

"Let's tuck you in, we can talk more tomorrow. I'm across the hall, my door will be open if you need anything." She gets under the covers and he turns off the light on the night stand.

"Uh, Natsu?"

"Yeah?" He turns towards the bed.

"Ummm…Uh…" Even in the semi dark he can see her twiddling her thumbs.

"What is it, Lucy?"

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He smiles.

"Of course." He lays on the other side of the bed not touching her. Lucy can't settle down so she seeks out his hand and intertwines their fingers. He gives her fingers a little squeeze and bids her goodnight. Before she knows it she's asleep.

When she wakes up, she feels a warm body wrapped around hers. Her heart starts beating fast and she tries to move her face away from his chest. Unfortunately, he has an arm tightly around her waist. She takes deep breaths to calm herself down. She can hear his deep even breaths and decides to explore his body.

She feels up his sculpted biceps, up to his shoulder and runs her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. She brings her hand back down to his chest. His shirt must of rode up during the night and his abs are exposed so she slowly brings her hand down towards them. When her fingers make contact he takes a sharp breath in and she tenses. He pulls her away and looks into her embarrassed face.

"Good morning." He gives her a smug smile and she wishes she could just disappear.

* * *

You finally found out that mystery man is Mard Geer! Thank you **MotherofDragons1227, Daisy Shields, Valythe, rmadhumita378, Mandapandaa,** **Talia D'vile** and guests for your reviews and guesses. Thank you to all those who follow this story and made it a favorite.

P.S. A guest asked about Lisanna and Natsu and why he was being an "ass," well in this chapter we got a little bit of their backstory so I hope that answered your question.

Hope you guys like this chapter, see you soon!


End file.
